my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tractor Beam
Tractor Beam is a Quirk used by Koharu Midorinawa and her mother Aya Midorinawa. Description Using this Quirk, the user can project bright green laser-esque beams that attach to objects. Once caught in the beams, objects can then be simply held or lifted and thrown. If the target is heavy enough and well-grounded, the user can pull themselves towards it. Moving objects, including people, are frozen in place for as long as they're held, making this Quirk effective for immobilization and capture. The maximum number of beams that can be projected varies depending on the user. Aya Midorinawa was capable of forming ten total, one from each finger. Meanwhile, her daughter Koharu can make up to twenty-one using her fingers, toes, and left eye (presumably the Quirk would activate in both eyes, but Koharu is missing one, so we'll never know). Each individual beam can only lock onto one target, but multiple beams can be combined to lock onto the same target. There is a limit to the size and weight of objects that can be locked onto and held with the Quirk; this limit varies by user. Koharu needs two beams to fully restrain an average adult and can only lift them a few centimeters off the ground. Aya could use two beams to lift and throw a car with only a little effort and regularly incorporated throwing people around into her hand-to-hand combat. The distance that the beams can reach also varies; Aya's limit was two meters while Koharu's range is three times that. The projected beams are completely straight (unlike the users haha) and cannot curve or change direction, though the length can be changed to push and pull objects caught in them. Coming into contact with them while they're projected will immediately result in capture. Since beams are limited to one target, if something else is already caught, the new source of contact will take its place (eg. Koharu is holding up an egg and someone walks into the beam. That person is now caught and the egg has been dropped). It would appear clothing can obstruct Tractor Beam in this way, too, as neither of the users of this Quirk wear gloves and Koharu has to remove her shoes and socks before using it through her feet. Tractor Beam can only hold and pick up completely solid objects, so it cannot lock onto streams or bodies of liquid. The same applies to gases. Usage The two known users of Tractor Beam tend to utilize it in similar ways. Both typically form one large beam with one or both hands when using the Quirk. They also focus on immobilizing and capturing their opponents. Apart from these basics, however, both users have a very distinct and unique style. Koharu Midorinawa Haru's usage of Tractor Beam revolves around speed and hit-and-run tactics. The long range of her beams allows her to grapple onto distant points and pull herself toward them, which is how she swings around the city while on patrol. In combat, Haru uses Tractor Beam in conjunction with her fast reaction time to dodge and deflect attacks. Rather than fight opponents with brute force, she prefers to disrupt enemy movements and wait for an opportunity to immobilize them with her Quirk. Due to her high stamina and endurance, she has no problem in long drawn-out battles and will use this as a tactic as well, tiring out her opponents in order to capture them. In addition to her commonly used hand beams, Haru also has the ability to activate Tractor Beam in her feet and eye. Generally, these are kept secret so she can use them for a surprise attack. She also has less practice using them. The beams from her feet have about the same range and strength as those from her hands while the one from her eye appears to be closer in power to her mother's. Haru tends to struggle when fighting solo against more than two or three opponents. Since she has to use two hand beams to fully immobilize one average adult, she cannot rely on capturing her enemies to end a fight since she wouldn't have her hands free. Aya Midorinawa Aya typically used Tractor Beam more sparingly than her daughter would, instead relying on her martial arts prowess to fight. Her Quirk really came into play during fights against multiple opponents, in which she could throw people around with ease due to her beams' enhanced strength. All these factors allowed her to end fights rather quickly.